My impossible love
by Nini.Godoy
Summary: Yo amaba a Brick, lo amaba con toda mi alma. Era el ser perfecto para mi, lamentablemente habia un incovenniente... era mi amo, y yo su mascota.
1. Prologo

**_.:My impossible love:._**

**...**

**Prologo**

* * *

Yo amaba a Brick Him, un adolescente de 16 años.

Yo lo quería como si fuera todo de lo que mi vida dependiera, y creo que así era. Lo amaba, lo protegía, además lo admiraba.

¡Y qué suerte la mía!, ¡Él me amaba a mí!

Claro que me amaba, y me quería, además que me protegia como yo a él, o tal vez más.

Solo había un pequeñito problema… él no me amaba como yo lo amaba a él.

No.

Yo era su mascota, él me amaba, pero no como yo quisiera que lo hiciera. Yo quería que él me amara como podría amar a una humana, ansiaba que me amara de esa manera.

Estábamos en la acogedora sala de la casa de los Him, donde estaba mi pequeña camita de color rosa

-Blossom, ve a por ella.- Grito mi tormento personal, lanzando mi "pukie", un peluche en forma de conejo, el cual era mi gran tesoro, claro después de Brick.

Yo obedientemente, fui por el peluche mientras que mi dueño me felicitaba. Me acerque a mi dueño, y el comenzó a acariciarme de manera juguetona.

-¡Eso, hermosa!- me felicito.

Yo solo podía mirar los hermosos ojos carmesí de los cuales era portador mi dueño. Eran hermosos, y combinaban perfectamente con mis grandes ojos de color rosado.

-¡Deja de morderme ratita!- escuche el grito del hermano de MI Brick, Butch, un pelinegro con ojos esmeraldas, él era un año menor que mi dueño , miraba retadoramente a mi hermana la cual le estaba mordiendo un dedo del pie.

Negué con mi cabeza, pero parecía como si me sacudiera de algo.

Mi hermana Buttercup, era igual que yo era una cachorra, pero ella de color azabache, sus ojos de color jade. Ella era la mascota del mediano de los Him.

-Es que me gustan tus deditos.- Ladro Buttercup divertida. Eso era lo malo de ser un pequeño cachorro: los humanos solo escuchan gemidos, gruñidos y ladridos.

-No tienes remedio.- ladro feliz mi hermana menor.

Bubbles, era una cachorrita de color dorado, sus grandes ojos son de color celeste. Ella al igual que yo y Buttercup, es la mascota del pequeño de la casa, Boomer, de 13 años, que venía atrás de ella. un rubio con ojos de color cobalto.

-¡Es que solo mírele los deditos regordetes!, ¿Apoco no te dan ganas de morderlos?- Se excusó mi hermana pelinegra.

-¡Claro que no!- Gruño Bubbles.

-¡Que sí!- Ladro Buttercup, comenzando a acercarse a Bubbles, sabía lo que significaba. Pelea.

-¡Que no!- Ella también se acercó.

-¡Que sí!- Ladro, y con eso, se abalanzo hacia mi indefensa hermana. Nuestros amos no se daban cuenta del desorden que estaban haciendo mis hermanas, hasta que comenzaron a morderse.

Tenía que intervenir. Comencé a gruñirles a las dos de modo de advertencia, pero solo fui arrastrada hasta dentro de la pelea. Buttercup ataco la orejita de Bubbles, mientras que yo mordía a la del medio en la patita derecha, Bubbles mordió mi indefensa colita.

Sentí unas cálidas manos que me separaban del dúo de locas, mire a mi amo. Brick tenía el ceño fruncido, sabía lo que diría.

-Lo que hiciste estuvo mal, Blossom Marie Momo Him, ¿Tienes algo que decir en tu defensa?- Pregunto severo.

-Sí, ellas lo hicieron yo no quería pelear.- Comencé a explicar pero como sabia, de mi boca solo salieron ladridos a los oídos humanos.

-Como pensé, tu castigo será…

Pero Brick fue interrumpido por la exclamación de emoción de Butch.

-¡Vientos eso fue asombroso Bc!, ¡Vuélvelo hacer, vuélvelo hacer!- Decía una y otra vez el pelinegro sin cerebro. Mi hermanita Buttercup, movía su colita feliz de la vida.

-¡Verdad que sí!- Ladro feliz.

Boomer solo negó con el dedito a Bubbles, esta agacho la cabeza avergonzada, pero el rubio le sonrió y acaricio su cabeza.

¡Solamente a la pobre Blossom la regañaban!

-Bueno, te salvaste por hoy, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer.- suspiro el pelirrojo que estaba delante de miro, agite mi colita en signo afirmativo. El sonrió, y beso mi cabecita.

De haber nacido humana me hubiera ruborizado.

Si fuera humana…

Si fuera humana las cosas serían diferentes.

* * *

**Nini: **¿Y bien?, ¿Si guta o no guta?, sé que tengo historias que actualizar, pero no me resistí. Me inspire viendo una serie de Animal Planet, "Súper tiernos".

Actualizare pronto lo prometo. Pero por el momento, este es la introducción de esta historia. Nos vemos luego.

**¿Reviews?**


	2. Celosa medidas desesperadas

**_._**

* * *

**_:My impossible love:._**

**_..._**

**_Capituló 2_**

**_Celosa, soluciones algo… desesperadas_**

* * *

Bostece mientras veía tranquilamente hacia mi derecha. Mi hermana azabache dormía como un oso aun en invernacíon, estaba totalmente desparramada en su cama de color verde. Gire a mi derecha y vi como mi dulce hermanita de cabello dorado, solo abarcaba un poco del espacio de su camita de color celeste, ella si dormía conforme su tamaño.

Estire mis patas, y volví a bostezar. Estaba cansada, demasiado cansada.

Comencé a caminar hacia la cocina de la casa de los Him. Podía sentir claramente como el olor a pavo asado inundaba mis fosas nasales.

Hoy era día de gracias según había escuchado ayer a la señora de Josefa, la encargada de preparar los alimentos, y asear la casa. La señora Him, jamás la vería moviendo un dedo por la casa, a menos que los moviera para teclear algo relacionado con la casa.

La verdad, solamente tecleaba. Ella era contadora e ingeniera computacional, trabajaba en la mayor imprenta en toda Townsville. Pero eso le quitaba demasiado tiempo.

Llegue a la cocina y la señora Josefa, estaba preparando la cena, el desayuno y la comida todo al mismo tiempo. Obviamente la ayudaban.

-Buenos días Blossom, ¿Quieres desayunar algo pequeña?- Pregunto sonriendo la señora.

Tenía unas inmensas ganas de decir, "Si quiero" pero por más que quería no conseguiría nada de nada. Mis labios no podían moverse y tampoco mi garganta pronunciar palabras, así que solamente me limite a agitar mi pequeña colita de manera graciosa.

La mujer, ya un poco mayor, me sonrió de manera maternal.

Entonces, escuche algo que alerto mis sentidos totalmente.

-¡Aaah!- Grito mi dueño desde las escaleras, seguido de un golpe.

No espere mucho, y me dirigí corriendo hacia las escaleras.

Brick se había caído de estas, y no solo Brick, sino también sus hermanos. Mis hermanas se levantaron por el ruido, y se acercaron para ver el desorden que habían provocado los hermanos Him.

-¡Maldición Brick, tenías que dejar la patineta en el suelo!- Grito colérico el azabache, entonces todo había sido culpa de Brick.

-¡Bueno, no todos tenemos una habitación llena de sus patinetas, y un pulidor de rines traído desde Rumania, Butch!- Contesto el pequeño Boomer, defendiendo a Brick.

-¡Demonios, pero lo hubiera guardado en su cuarto!- grito de igual manera el de ojos esmeraldas.

-¡Cállate zopenco, no fue la culpa del cabeza de zanahoria!- Ladro mi hermana Buttercup, que ya se había posicionado a mi lado, y al igual que Bubbles miraba la escena.

-¡Ja, Vez, ella me apoya!- dijo Butch apuntando hacia Buttercup.

Esta aprovecho y le mordió "cariñosamente" el dedo meñique. Butch solo retiro la mano en cuanto sintió los dientecitos de la azabache. Suspire, solamente podía comparar un amor tan extraño con el mío.

Porque, he de decir, que era demasiado notorio como mi hermanita miraba a su dueño. Lo miraba siempre ansiosa, incluso con admiración. Esa mirada la conocía mejor que nadie. Mi hermana igual que yo, se había enamorado de su dueño.

Algunas mascotas no lo hacen, y solo ven a sus dueños como alguien que les da de comer.

¿Por qué?

Aun desconocía que pasaba por nuestras cabezas para ser tan… ¿Estúpidas?

Si, estúpidas era la palabra correcta para describir el nivel mental que teníamos Buttercup y, obviamente, yo. Había conocido a una perrita de unos amigos del pelirrojo. Ella no tenía ningún tipo de sentimiento amoroso más allá del que compartiría con un hermano.

¿Entonces, porque nosotras?, ¿Éramos realmente… fenómenos?

Los chicos se quedaron discutiendo un rato más, mientras que Bubbles, Buttercup y yo, nos dirigíamos a la cocina para desayunar.

La señora Josefa había preparado su típica carne bañada en jugo de tomate. Para mí, aunque sonara asqueroso, eso era un manjar digno de los dioses olímpicos.

-Hola chicas- se escuchó a nuestras cabezas, volteamos y un canario de color amarillo platinado, nos miraba con los ojitos marrones que poseía.

-Hola Al. ¿Cómo ha amanecido?- Conteste cortésmente.

Al, era el canario de la señorita Eva, la hermana de Brick, Boomer, y Butch. Con apenas 5 años, aquella niña me inspiraba una gran decisión. Si quería algo, era obvio que lo conseguiría. Era pelinegra, como Butch, y tenía los ojitos azules, como Boomer.

-Bien gracias a dios. Eh escuchado la discusión de los señores, ¿Está todo bien?-

-Lo de siempre, pero le mordí el dedo a Butch.- contesto cansada Buttercup.

-¡Eso no lo deben hacer las damas!, ¡Además sabe que gérmenes contienen las manos humanas!-Cacareo Al.

-¿y usted sabe lo divertido que es ver la cara de bebe berrinchudo que pone?- Contesto mi hermana.

-¡De todas maneras, eso es impropio y antihigiénico!-

-¡Pero es divertido!- Ladro la azabache.

Después de desayunar, y disfrutar la "interesante" conversación que Buttercup había tenido, me fui al jardín.

El jardín estaba lleno de césped, con flores alrededor de una cerca que nos dividía del jardín de los vecinos.

Mis amos se fueron a la escuela después de terminar su divertida discusión sobre patinetas. Así que no tenía muchas cosas que hacer. Me eche en un la sombra de un árbol, y me quede dormida después de un rato.

* * *

**_….._**

Me desperté con el sonido de la puerta abrirse. Los hermanos Him, habían llegado. Mire el reloj de la cocina, el cual se miraba desde una ventana. 3:50, no era tan tarde.

Corrí hacia la entrada y moví la colita feliz de poder recibir a los 4. Eva había regresado de su escuela, y los hermanos también. Salude primero a Eva, quien me miro con felicidad.

-Hola Momo.- dijo mientras acariciaba mi cabecita. Luego fui a saludar a mi dueño.

Mis hermanas habían llegado también a saludar, pero ellas saludaron primero a su respectivo dueño.

Brick me miro dudoso. ¿Le había hecho algo malo?

Mire mejor a Brick, tenía una cajita de tamaño regular en sus manos, de la cual, salían sonidos de aruñones y gemidos chillones. Demasiado para ser un perro.

-Blossom… tengo que decirte algo, que de seguro cambiara totalmente tu comportamiento conmigo esta semana… mira.- puso a mi altura la cajita que tenía en las manos, y abrió la tapa.

Lo que había adentro hiso que mis ojos se abrieran. Un… hámster.

¿Me había cambiado por un hámster?, ¿Un gordo y miserable hámster?

-Se llama Brócoli, es LA hámster de mi clase.-

Había dicho LA, lo que me faltaba, el gordo era gorda. Y se llamaba brócoli. Mi hermana azabache se acercó a verla. Era gorda, cachetona, de cabello color castaño claro, sus ojos eran de color chocolate, y movía su naricita de lado a lado.

-Bueno.- suspiro Buttercup.-Para llamarse brócoli no tiene gran parecido con Butch.- dijo la azabache extrañada.

-Acaso te parezco tan fea.- hablo una chillona voz. La gorda sabía hablar.

-La verdad… no. Tú estás más fea.- dijo desinteresadamente.

La hámster comenzó a chillar. Llamando la atención de Brick y Butch. Estaba… inculpando a Buttercup de hacer algo malo. Atacarla.

-Buttercup Isabela Kaoru Him, ¿Qué le hiciste a mi hámster?- Hablo mi dueño con voz de ultratumba.

Nunca lo vi tan molesto. Ni siquiera cuando un perro callejero me ataco en un parque. Ni siquiera cuando Butch me pateo por accidente al estar bailando just dance en el Wii.

Esa maldita… me estaba quitando el cariño de Brick. O al menos eso quería creer.

Loa miraba y la protegía, como si fuera yo. Un sentimiento se alojó en mi vientre cuando Brick regaño a mi hermana. Era parecido a la ira, pero quemaba aún más fuerte, era parecido a la envidia cuando mi hermana rubia se comió la última salchicha de pavo traída de Alemania. Celos. Estaba celosa del hámster que había traído consigo mi amo.

En un impulso, me abalance contra el hámster, la cual se escapó a tiempo de mis fauces, saltando de la caja corriendo por toda la casa. Yo la seguí. Quería desaparecer a ese hámster.

Corrí y corrí importándome poco como mi dueño me gritaba que parara. Hasta que por fin acorrale al pequeño en una pared. Me veía asustada.

-Déjame decirte algo. Si te metes con lo que es mío, te ira mal, si te metes con lo que es mío te ira mal, si te metes con lo que es mío, TE IRA MAL.- Gruñí colérica, saltando hacia la criatura que me miraba asustada. Entonces… pare.

Los celos me habían transformado en algo que yo no era.

Claro que sí. Pare y acaricie al hámster, muy a mi pesar, en la mejilla con mi nariz. Comencé a gimotear queriendo parecer inocente.

Que hipócrita.

Cuando mis hermanas y los hermanos Him llegaron, vieron que jugaba felizmente con la cosa esa. Brick suspiro aliviado.

-Sabía que no le harías nada.- Pronuncio quedito.

-¡Claro!, es demasiado… aburrida para hacerlo.- ladro mi hermana de ojos jade. La mire a los ojos. Ella entendió.

Si quería hacerle algo, probablemente, horrible a esa gordita cosa peluda.

Me lance a los brazos de Brick, el cual me los tendía esperando que fuera con él. No pensé en las consecuencias, pero… le di un pequeño beso en los labios. Solo fue un toque entre mi trompita y su boca. Pero para mí… fue mágico.

Él se sonrojo, pero me sonrió.

No sabía que eso traería algo que jamás lo espere…

* * *

**Nini: **Aquí les traigo otro capítulo de esta historia. Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí. Bueno, nos vemos en otro capítulo, o en otra de mis historias porque quiero actualizar, si es posible todas. Aunque casi no tenga inspiración TTuTT. Nos leemos luego.

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
